Gotta Be Somebody
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Songfic dedicated to Thornclaw. Sorry, forgot to add please read and review.


**Gotta be Somebody**

A songfic dedicated to Thornclaw

_**Thornclaw's POV**_

All my life, I've seen happy couples come together such as Firestar and Sandstorm and yet I have never felt that way toward some other cat. I guess that is how you can explain why I don't have a mate. It's not that nobody likes me, it's more or less that I don't like any she cats.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all __dream__ of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

That was until I meet Whitewing. She is a really nice cat and though I'm older than her, I've started to feel something for her. It's strange because I have never felt this way before for any she cat in my entire life.

_So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

But I don't know if she likes me back. Could she really be the one Starclan has destined me to be with? I don't think so but I've never felt this way for another she cat before. I would like to be with her, I seriously would but I don't think I will be able to be. After all she is younger than me.

_So I`ll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

It appears I was right, she doesn't like me back that is why she chose Birchfall and is going to bear his kits. I'm not all that unhappy, I guess Starclan didn't want us to get together and I'll just have to wait for that special someone to come around. The one person who I can care for and who can care for me. But is it to late?

`_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

I know I am not alone, I sometimes feel like I'll never find anyone and I was doomed to not love anyone. Other times, however, I feel as if Starclan put every cat on this place to find love. I just hope I'll find love before it's too late. I just hope the cat I find feels the same way that I do.

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

I know there has to be others out there, I mean all the cats I have meet have found someone to love. I just wish I could as well. I mean, I'm getting old, I know that. I was born and I became a warrior when we were still in the old forest and know I believe my time is fast approaching. I just wish I could know why I was here, why Starclan sent me to Thunderclan. And I also wish I could find someone to stand beside when times get rough. And someone to love me until my time comes, someone whom I can spend the rest of my life with.

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

I guess not everyone is meant to fall in love, why else would I not find that right she cat. I mean, I loved Whitewing but now she loves Birchfall. And that was a clear sign that Starclan had not meant for us to be with each other. Could there really be love for every cat whom has set paw in the forest?

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

I know I shouldn't give up on this, there has to be something out there for me. Love, loyalty, anything! I was placed in the forest for a reason but I do not know what that reason is. I know it can't be to fall in love because I'm growing old and it hasn't happened yet.

_You can´t give up!  
When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

I'll go on with my life, Starclan put me here for a reason and I'll figure that out soon. At least I hope I will. Starclan wanted me to be born but for what reason? Was it just to become the only cat not to fall in love? Or is it to become the only cat to fall in love at an old age?

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh._

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There `s gotta be somebody for me out there.

I do not know why I am here, Starclan has not made that clear to me. But it has to be for a reason? I know that for a fact. Firestar was placed in the forest to fall in love and save the clans. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were placed in the forest to fall in love and lead the clans to their new homes. I must find why I am in this place. I just hope it is soon.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there._


End file.
